


stay with me

by yagamipda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, M/M, idk what else to put kekekekek, this fic is dumb and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagamipda/pseuds/yagamipda
Summary: "What are you doing here?" He barks, demanding and pleading all at once. He knew that someone would be arriving, but… Edd? Why would he be here? After all Tord had done to him?"I… I had a bad feeling." His voice is uncertain, quavering and low. "You could've died, you know."Tord doesn't understand why that isn't a good thing."...""I… couldn't let that happen to you."
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 26





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks ass but i tried

Something about gaping wounds is different when they're yours.

Tord felt like this was a dream; there was no way that he was lying here, wounded by the shrapnel of his broken plot. He could hardly move. Blood was all around him, dizzying and intoxicating all at once. For a second he thought, I am going to die here, and when he heard the familiar voice of his best friend behind him he thought he was hallucinating.

Oh God, have I really lost that much blood?

The thoughts couldn't spiral too far before he was roughly yanked up by the torn hood of his jacket. It burned his wounds and he choked out a hiss of pain. 

"I'm sorry, I just…" The voice is shaking now, light and soft. It feels almost serene. Surrounded by carnage and only upright because of someone else holding him there, he felt like he could just… rest…

"Hey, stay with me!" Edd snapped, and Tord came crashing back into reality as his nerves burn with pain. He dares to glance at his arm.

Gaping wounds, some relatively minor, some oozing and glistening with dark rusty fat tissue poking out. His breath caught in his throat; he'd seen this before, of course, but never… had this happen to him. They were wide, open like a mouth caught in the middle of a horrified shout. His entire arm was coated in blood, more gushing out with every twitch and jerk of his panicked body. It somehow made it hurt more to stare at it. He shakily moved his good hand up to his face and felt searing pain where his fingertips barely ghosted over. From the way the skin felt cleaved and depressed, the wounds there were no better. He didn't bother looking anywhere else. 

"Tord?"

"What are you doing here?" He barks, demanding and pleading all at once. He knew that someone would be arriving, but… Edd? Why would he be here? After all Tord had done to him? 

"I… I had a bad feeling." His voice is uncertain, quavering and low. "You could've died, you know."

Tord doesn't understand why that isn't a good thing. 

"..."

"I… couldn't let that happen to you." 

"Why?" Tord rasps, gripping onto Edd's sleeve with his good hand. He couldn't stop the shaking if he tried, and that pisses him off. He barely registers that Edd is wiping down the massive wounds, bandaging starting from the wrist up. 

"How could I?" He's welling up with tears now, gripping Tord's clammy hand.

"Edd, I…" He takes another glance at the monstrous wounds lining his arm as Edd tries to close some of them with butterfly bandages. It seems like such a massive task when he looks at how deep and long some of the wounds are. Before he can feel the shame, he sobs out, "I'm scared," and grips the collar of the taller's hoodie. 

Edd places a hand on his back, and Tord doesn't even care that he's pushing right on a cluster of nasty cuts. 

"I know." His voice is soft, comforting and warm. He doesn't know why Edd doesn't just leave him on the cliff's edge to die. He doesn't know what he did to deserve this. Maybe he really was hallucinating the whole thing. The thought brings another wave of dizziness and he slumps against the larger man, allowing his brain to succumb to the fogginess. 

"Ghh…"

"It's gonna be okay, just… stay awake."

Tord glances up at Edd, unable to focus his cloudy green eyes long enough to get a clear image through the tears and burning. "You really came back for me?" It's half a question, half a statement.

"I had to."

"But I hurt you."

Edd bites his lip a little, and for a while, he doesn't respond. The silence grows almost suffocating. 

"I just… wasn't ready to say goodbye."


End file.
